<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hospitality by Pigalet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061379">Hospitality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigalet/pseuds/Pigalet'>Pigalet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputation, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Nurse/Patient, Single Parents, Trans Male Character, slighty unethical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigalet/pseuds/Pigalet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in the hospital was always disorienting, but for Jamison Fawkes, this time was especially so. Finding himself short two limbs, bed-bound, and homeless Jamison's only source of companionship ends up being his night shift nurse, a large man with a blunt bedside manner who seems to have an endless amount of pig-themed scrubs.</p>
<p>A single father struggling with his past and loneliness meets a patient whose vibrance quickly captures his attention. A friendship blooms in an unlikely place, and with it a chance for healing in surprising ways. </p>
<p>This is a tale about learning to accept your own limitations, your past, and your bright future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes &amp; Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Roadhog | Mako Rutledge/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hospitality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Every action throughout this story is a direct result of a d20 roll. Every aspect of this story was decided by the dice, and it's a little wild how much the dice favor this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mako  Rutledge was not a good nurse. Good nurses received compliments and letters when their patients were discharged. Various bouquets delivered in vases topped with a tiny placard announcing how much they were truly cherished. They were usually delivered at the nurse’s station whenever their regulars went home and then those gifts would be quickly taken home and displayed for families to stand as a reminder of how important they were. The flowers would eventually rot leaving nothing but the vase behind and that too would be tucked under the sink to make room for the next temporary boost in confidence.</p>
<p>Or at least that was what he assumed they did because he had never received them. Not because he wasn't good at his job, but because he was assigned the more difficult patients in the underfunded hospital. Given the location and diving economy, it was not as if people with tons of cash wandered in every day. No, it was people who were here because something had happened that they could not ignore or smack a plaster on, and people like that wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible leading to some pretty rowdy patients when they were told they could not just waltz out the door.  Difficult charges paid the bills and while the sound of his newest patient screaming was not particularly pleasant on the ears, it gave Mako something to do rather than staring at charts.</p>
<p>"Oi!" The patient called out, voice a raspy croak that was honestly typical of Mako’s patients. Throats dry and voices parched from anesthesia and lack of ice chips usually would do that to a person. "OI!  What kinda bloody service you lot give in this place?!  This-- this is the worst bistro I've ever been in," continued those sluggish words, indicative that once again Mako was about to have his hands full with providing not only an explanation as to why the man was here but that he was going to probably have a fight on his hands. Most likely not physical, the man was trapped in bed with a slew of wires and cords, but Mako knew he could handle it regardless. He had heard it all at this point. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not even bothering to stand up, the giant scooted around the corner of the nurse's station on his chair. The wheels rattled beneath his weight as he was propelled towards the doorway rolling over white tiles and grout with little skips here and there to punctuate his roll across the hallway. Once there he reached into the room and pulled back the curtain, the metal rings holding it up jingling as they revealed the rather unbothered stare of the nurse, still sitting there in his chair. A face mask covering up a good portion of his features and those that were not covered by the blue rectangle of PPE were decorated with lines and swirls of ink. The details of which were revealed when he abruptly reached up to press the switch, flicking on the light in the small dim room so he could get a better look at what all the screaming was about. </p>
<p>Sitting there in a light pink scrub top adorned with various pigs in muddy puddles and a pair of matching pastel pants, his dark brown gaze looked to the display next to his patient, Jamison Fawkes. Reading over his stats with a bored stare, all of which looked normal for the thin whip of a man, Mako fixed his patient with an expectant stare. A single thick brow raised to beckon him to repeat himself as he reached up to tighten his ponytail before squirting out a dollop of antibacterial foam to rub over his hands. </p>
<p>“You keep screamin’ your neighbor is goin’ come in here an’ beat your ass. ‘S too late to be shoutin’.”</p>
<p>Jamison seemed surprised by his sudden appearance, his form half turned in bed as if looking for something in the thin sheets. The windowless room did not provide much for the man in the way of light or an indicator of time, but a glance to the side would show it was around 8:30 on the plain clock on the wall. That, however, was no longer important now that he had someone’s attention. </p>
<p>The patient stiffened as that massive shape rolled into his doorway. Whatever the man was putting together in his head, it didn't quite make sense, the scrubs, the mask, but one thing Mako knew for sure was that thoughts didn’t need to make sense here. People grabbed onto their first thought and clung to it with a vengeance.   </p>
<p>"Fuckin' hell, s'the cops again.  Can't take me away, mate.  I'm critically injured.  Right?  I'm critical.   To the operation.  My operation.  Can't go on without me. There was a whole hullabaloo, wasn't there?" </p>
<p>His voice was just slightly slurred, eyes drifting half-closed again.  Then there was a long beat of silence, one that might have made someone think he'd just straight fallen asleep, before he picked up again with an emphatic if not muddy, "Fuck... the police."  His bandaged arm lifted, and if he had a hand, there likely would have been a middle finger up. Or at least Mako assumed that was what he was trying to do here. </p>
<p>Mako sat there watching his patient whine about the police again, a trend that had started the first day he was assigned to Mako's care and continued until well..now it seemed. It was not ideal, and while he could blame it on anesthetic and a combination of pain meds before, it was beginning to creep into an area that made him consider brain injuries in addition to the significant loss of limbs.</p>
<p>Standing up, he snagged the clipboard and charts hanging near the whiteboard to flip through them once more, thumbing through past tests that cleared him of anything besides the amputations. But that did not mean things could not develop over time, the thought alone causing him to sigh in response to the 'fuck the police' as he moved to the bed to press down on the inside of his elbow. Coaxing the limb back down against the bedding and thankfully Jamie complied. His arm drooped down under the press, a quiet grunt of discomfort given as he pulled the shorter limb close to his chest.  But he behaved, at the very least.  That was all the nurse was looking for at this point.</p>
<p>"'M not a cop," Mako stated firmly. "'S your fourth day here at Mercy Hospital an' I haven't seen a damn cop since you've been here." He laid the clipboard off to the bedside table and rounded the bed to check on his fluids. "Makin' me wonder if I need the doc to run a scan on your head though. You usually see cops everywhere you go an' think they are there to take ya in?"</p>
<p>"Oh, don't ya bloody get started," Jamie muttered, eyes sliding closed.  "Head's fine.  Just was here because of the bloody cops last time. And the time before that."</p>
<p>An eye cracked open, scanning Mako up and down openly before he scoffed and shifted.  "If ya lie about bein' a cop, that's... I don't know, double jeopardy or sommin," came his weary voice.  "But if you are a hospital bloke.  Like a real one.  I'm fuckin' famished, ya lot tryin' to kill me?" He gave a weak laugh, his smile softer than his words.  He was just tired.  Tired and hurting and waking up from a very bad few days' hazes.</p>
<p>The nurse of course looked down to him at that reveal, head tipped to the side for a beat before he snorted and openly laughed. "'M not a cop. Ya ever seen 'em wear pink? Heads are too far up their ass to even consider it." He paused. "But the only reason you haven't eaten is 'cause you've been screamin' for three days. Was real fuckin' annoyin'." </p>
<p>He snorted, cackling.  "Yeah, fuckin' cops.  I don't know though.  That sounds like sommin' an undercover bloke might say.  Ya know how you can prove ya ain't a cop though?" </p>
<p>Mako did not have the best bedside manner, but he did pull the menu off of the side table to flip it open, laminated pages held up in front of Jamie to coax him to pick out something to eat. Only for his patient to peek over the line of the menu's edge, a crooked grin in his weary eyes.  "Do a line.  Right there off the side tray.  I won't tell nobody, and I'll know I can trust ya.  Betcha got a mess of contraband in a locked drawer from blokes who came in too sideways to realize their stash was hangin' out their pocket."</p>
<p>Mako simply stared at him. A dark gaze locked onto Jamie's face with absolutely no expression, a dead flat look pinned to a freckled face that lasted a good minute before he hummed and turned the menu towards himself. Looking it up and down for a second before he tapped the laminated menu with a finger.</p>
<p>"Turkey sub is good. Want that? Got a choice of jello or an orange cup." He looked up expectantly.</p>
<p>That wasn’t a satisfactory answer for Jamie because he blew a raspberry, deflating visibly.  "Blueberry.  Because you're a cop," he sighed, head flopping back.  "Just go ahead and take me to the shrink wing, mate.  Prolly hack off me other leg just to keep me still.  Not that I'm goin' anywhere like this, anyways."</p>
<p>Jamie fell silent at that, lips pressing into a thin line. A clear sign that perhaps he had touched an exposed wire he probably should have stayed away from, Mako made a note of that silently as he eyed the other from his peripheral. Silently watching the man shift, hanging in an uncomfortable quiet of the room before he looked directly to Mako.  "...I'unno, turkey's okay," he mumbled, his voice quiet.  "With oranges."</p>
<p>Good. An answer. Mako could work with that, but first, he closed the menu and placed it down on the table once more. He needed to address a few things first.</p>
<p>"'M not goin' send ya anywhere." He stated firmly. "Too 'critical' to be moved." Mako quoted with his fingers, a quiet laugh leaving him. "Might not be able to move much now but once ya can sit on your own an' eat regular, we've got a chair for ya." He reached out and snagged the corded phone off the bedside table, punching in the number for the kitchen as Jamie responded with a quiet snort, a weak smile finding his lips before it flitted away.  "...Yeah, great.  A chair.  I can turn in circles all day," he rasped, wiggling the fingers of his intact hand.  "Sounds great, mate…” Mako's shoulders lifted in response, a light shrug given. "'S better than layin' 'round. Maybe get that catheter outta ya. Bet you'd like that." He then turned and grunted into the phone.</p>
<p>"So what're ya drinkin'? 'S passed happy hour so it's jus' juice, an' water."</p>
<p>"I'unno, juice?" he mumbled, voice quieter than it had been for these last few days.  Even his thoroughly dosed rants had had pretty good volume to them.</p>
<p>A quick thumbs-up was shot over to him as Mako told the kitchen staff the order and room number, asking them to bring it quickly if they could before hanging up. </p>
<p>"Told 'em to surprise ya on the juice. Might be apple, might be pear." He looked to Jamie once more and hummed. "...Want me to get ya the remote? 'S got switches on it so ya can sit up or lay down more if ya want. Can even put on the tv now that you're lucid enough to watch it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was typical for things to take a while to sink in once patients became ‘aware’ and that seemed to be true with Jamie as well. The wires connecting almost visibly as Jamie blinked once, glancing down.  "...Fuckin' hell."  He probably had not been quite awake enough to register that, but now that it had been pointed out, he seemed to be aware of something feeling different down below.  His expression flattened and he stared at the ceiling, clearly annoyed. </p>
<p>"S'fine.  Least I don't gotta miss somethin' on me stories, just to get up and piss.  Never have to worry about havin' an evening wank and then you gotta drag yourself outta bed for one, either.  Yeah.  S'fine.  Probably better than usual," came his dry rasp, a shaky laugh given.</p>
<p>"Mhm.'S real convenient." Mako assured but lifted a finger to stop Jamie after he laughed. "Though, wouldn't wank if I were you. Might cause some spasms an' make ya pee 'round it." He warned. "Really don't want to change your piss sheets." </p>
<p>His mood seemed to perk a little after that, finding a little humor in the situation.  "But yeah.  Gimme the remote.  All of em, bed, TV, anything.  You got a lights remote?  Or a bloody drone I can fly around?  Get a better view of what's goin' on around here.  Solve m'self the juice mystery before it gets here."  His head lolled to the side to look to the nurse more directly.  "Who th' fuck are you, anyways."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snagging the remote attached to the side of the bed with a long white cable, he held it out to Jamie to give a quick rundown. "Mako. Or your nurse. Whatever ya want to fuckin' call me when ya press this button." He pointed to the call button marked by a red square. "That's how ya get me, or someone at the desk out there. The rest is pretty self-explanatory. Lights, bed, tv. 'S all there.” </p>
<p>"Mako," Jamie then grunted a brow lifting.  "Mako.  I'unno, don't suit ya.  You are..."  He looked him over, head tipped wearily on his pillow before a crooked smile caught his lips.  "Hogbert. Yep. Hogbert M. Nurse, king of buttons.  Lemme see, lemme see."  His intact hand reached out for the remote, looking it over before testing each button one by one.  TV on.  Bed pushing up a bit.  Then down.  Then up.  Then down.  Then the lights on, off, on, off. </p>
<p>He grinned lazily, cackling to himself as he started in on a soft, "Boots and cats and boots and cats," whisper of a beat before he popped down the red square.  "And I need Hogbert."  Jamie announced looking him dead in the face with a grin, clearly wanting a reaction that Mako just wouldn’t give. </p>
<p>The nickname only received a shrug from the giant of a man, he had been called much worse after all and in the end, he allowed Jamie to fuss with the remote, pressing buttons over and over, flicking on the tv, moving the bed, and then the lights, he had a sudden feeling that their electric bill was going to be more this month than that of the prior. But he was not the one paying so he let him have at it. Placing the remote down onto his lap to play with as he took a step back to squirt another dose of alcohol foam into his cupped palm.</p>
<p>"Use that only when ya need somethin'. 'S not just me at the desk an' the other nurses will get pissed if ya keep callin' for nothin'." Mako warned, already retreating to his rolling chair, but he did not get very far before his patient piped up. </p>
<p>At the news that he was leaving Jamie had stopped fussing with the remote, his head lifting as Mako moved away.  "I--  wait," he called out.  "Mate... wait.  I'm bored, come on.  Don't leave me here, I'm a bloody potato sack now.  I can't even follow if I wanted to.  Can barely even tell if it's night or day here.  S'torture is what it is, I should at least get a little conversation outta it."</p>
<p>While Jamie bid him to stay, Mako sat down in his chair and paused to consider it. His brows visibly lifting before he glanced towards the hallway. "Should check to see if we're gettin' anyone else. Do m' rounds." He waved his hand. "I'll come check on ya when your food gets here. Keep ya company." It was a game of chess, he couldn’t very well give Jamie everything he asked for, he did have work to do after all. </p>
<p>Jamie squinted, peering at him for a moment.  But then he shrugged and nodded a little, apparently placated by his explanation.  "Yeah, okay.  But I'm holding you to it.  Smuggle me in sommin' good too, right?  Like a pudding cup.  Or an arm.  Yeah, can you do an arm?" he cackled, easing back in the sheets.</p>
<p>"No promises 'bout that." Mako shot back before pulling the curtain over the doorway and leaving. The sound of rattling wheels being the only sound as he made his way down the hall to peek at the other patients.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Mako now gone, Jamison settled back.  He figured he'd likely just drift off, groggy as he was.  But nope.  The long stretches of sleep were evidently at a close at 8:30 pm.  He was slowly waking more and more fully.</p>
<p>He took the opportunity to look over himself, see how bad it was.  Arm, leg... gone.  He knew that would happen before the surgery.  Knew he'd lose the knee.  They'd been sure to tell him that.  And sure enough, he still had an elbow.  But it was goddamn unnerving to see, whether it was expected or not.  And how much could a person say they expected to wake up missing parts of themselves, anyway.</p>
<p>He stared down at the single foot that rested beneath the sheets, curling his toes.  God, it still felt for all the world like his other leg was beside it, and that only made the flatness of the sheets where it should be all the more unnerving.</p>
<p>Fuck this.  He looked up to the TV on the wall.  He needed a distraction.  He needed to not be thinking about this right now.  Fuck the TV, he jammed the red call button, eyes drifting to the doorway.  "OI!  I'm supposed to get a wheelchair, I'm discharged today!" he hollered out, hoping Mako was well out of earshot.  "OI!  Where's me ride?  I'm all plugged in, still!  Family's gonna be pissed if I'm late!"</p>
<p>Mako was of course close by, the floor was fairly empty after all, and with the patients divided among the nurses he only had three charges that night including Jamison. And seeing as his rowdiest patient was the only one awake, his check-ins moved fairly quickly resulting in him wheeling up to the nurse's station just as the red button was jammed. </p>
<p>Though honestly, Jamie could have just yelled to get his point across in the quiet of the ward, but no. He both yelled and smacked the red button projecting his voice and causing Mako to sigh heavily as he stood up from his chair and moved to duck into Jamie's room. </p>
<p>"Stop yellin'. You're actin' like a fuckin' kid." He pulled the curtain shut behind himself as he moved closer to glance over his vital signs. "We both know you're not leavin' jus' yet. If ya want to leave ya should be buildin' all the strength you can muster for rounds when the doc gets here." He explained, giving Jamie the information to a speedy discharge on a silver platter. </p>
<p>But apparently, he had not been expecting that reaction and instead grimaced when Mako came back around the corner.  He was getting the distinct impression this guy might be hard to bully around, and right now?  He wanted to fuck with someone.  Wanted someone to wheel him all over the hospital while he made demands and slouched gradually lower in his seat.  See how many jello cups he could smuggle under his robe and maybe... He didn't know. </p>
<p>Get some air.  See the sky.</p>
<p>Nah, that couldn't be the root of his restlessness.  He just wanted to cause problems.  So he scoffed, slouching in his sheets, hospital gown bunching up a little under his arms.  "Do I look like a bloke who knows what he wants, mate?"</p>
<p>Mako eyed him, watching him melt in the bed a little under his stare where he mumbled out his response. "Look like a bloke who wanted oranges over jello." He recalled before snagging the empty chair provided for the family that sat against the wall, which was then dragged over to the bedside so that he could sit down into it. Resting in the horrible dark blue patterned furniture where he reached out for the remote. Snagging it from Jamie's lap, he began to slowly flip through the channels. Taking his sweet time as he looked to find something to watch.</p>
<p>"..Oi.  S'my remote," Jamie mumbled in response, hand grabbing out to try and snag it back.  It was not much of an attempt.  These were his first coherent moments, and his body had been through a lot.  It was just a reach, and then a drop of his hand to rest against the railing of his bed.  "You're a thief.  A giant thief.  Couldn't be a cat burglar, more of a lion burglar," Jamie cackled lazily.  </p>
<p>"But... yeah.  Oranges are good, I guess.  No brainer, there."</p>
<p>"'S not like you're usin' it." Mako changed the channel a few more times before settling on an old episode of the Golden Girls, and it was only then that he handed the remote back over. </p>
<p>And just as he held it out for Jamie to take, there was a knock at the door causing Mako to sigh and stand up. Eyes glued to the screen as he rounded the bed before he dipped behind the curtain, feeling Jamie stare after him the entire time.</p>
<p>Quiet pleasantries were exchanged and then Mako reappeared with a covered tray, the beige plastic not at all exciting when he sat it down on the bedside dining tray and rolled it over to hover over Jamie's lap for easy access. Kicking the little brake on the rolling table, he lifted the cover to reveal a rather sizable turkey sub cut in half and piled high with meat, cheese, and lettuce. A side of baby carrots sat in their tiny bag in addition to a cup of oranges in their sticky syrup and a chocolate pudding.</p>
<p>Snagging the juice bottle off of the tray, Mako gave it a few shakes to reincorporate it before snapping off the lid and setting it back down so he could go back to relaxing in his chair and watching tv.</p>
<p>"Fuck, feel so pampered," Jamie snorted.  "This is service.  Feel like nobody told you fuckers I'm broke."  And then his eyes fell on the pudding cup and he gasped, grinning from ear to ear as he cast Mako a sidelong glance.  "Got me that pudding cup!  Ha!  Alright mate, alright.  I see you," he cackled, reaching to pick up the sandwich.</p>
<p>And sub sandwiches honestly were a two-handed affair.  His right hand lifted in pure habit, but there was nothing there.  He just kind of sat there for a second with his hand on his sub, the other arm floating awkwardly in the position to try and hold the other side.  His brow furrowed slightly, stubborn as he just wrapped his hand around it as best he could, picking it up. </p>
<p>"Doesn't matter if you're broke, still goin' take care of ya the same," Mako mumbled back, only looking away from the screen at the comment of the pudding cup. His eyes wrinkling at the corners with the force of his hidden grin behind the mask before he went right back to staring upwards at the television. Letting Jamie figure out how to eat without a stare to make him feel more self-conscious than he probably was already feeling. </p>
<p>And of course just as Mako looked away lettuce, mayo, and tomato just slipped out the back part of the sandwich and all over his gown.  He hissed a curse, jerking back a little and jostling the tray, sending the freshly opened juice sloshing over to join the mess.</p>
<p>The noise beside him of course drew the nurse’s attention and he looked over to witness the juice slosh over the tray and onto Jamie’s lap. "Fuck." Mako cursed and stood, picking up the now nearly empty bottle and placing it off to the side so that he could quickly fold over the blanket. Snagging it from around Jamie's waist where he rolled it down to try and contain the mess within the bedding. </p>
<p>"Ya know if ya wanted a bath ya could have asked." He stated, looking over to Jamie with a quiet snort. "Might as well keep eatin' though. We'll pick out another gown after you're done." He stood and hefted the bedding up to toss it into the dirty laundry bin.</p>
<p>"Don't need taken care of," Jamie stated quickly, voice a little taut.  "It's fine! It's--"  He looked down at himself with the blankets swept away.  The mess over his body wasn't too bad at least, mostly caught up in the bedding.  But seeing that space where a leg should be poking out from his gown?</p>
<p>He stared in silence, heart pounding in his ears.  Something in his chest clenched, and he looked upwards at the ceiling abruptly, breathing a little quicker than it should have been.  "It's fine," he forced out between his teeth.  "I'm--  I'm tired.  Not hungry after all.  I'm just tired.  Just turn the lights off, it's fine."</p>
<p>The bedding spilled from his arms into the rolling hamper before Mako turned back to him. Catching sight of that hard stare and the spike in pulse on the display screen just to Jamie's left before he reached out and dimmed the lights a little the second he returned to the side of the bed. Not turning them off, just something a little darker to help mask the situation Jamie was in, and if that didn't help then the clean folded blanket he pulled from the cupboard and placed over his lower body would hopefully help. They had plenty to spare and he didn’t spend single second worrying over dirtying another.</p>
<p>"We all need taken care of. Even  if it's jus' a lil." He mumbled, tucking the blanket around his waist carefully. "Now c'mon. Got ya that puddin'. Ya have to eat that or else 'm goin' to." His voice dropped to a whisper as he saved the orange and pudding cup from the lake of juice filling the tray. "An' 'm borderline diabetic. This could push me over." He wiggled it. "Now 'm the one needin' your help."</p>
<p>God, he was being perfect and nice and good, and that just made Jamie feel worse.  No one was this patient with him.  No one gave him this much time and effort.  Anywhere he'd been held, whether it was in the psychiatric wing, the ER, or hell, the police station more often than not, one thing was consistent.</p>
<p>He was a handful.  And no one had time for that.  He could chase people off with goddamn expert precision and get a laugh out of it for his effort.  But Mako was staying.  The lights were dimmed at least, and he was treating him well.  And hell, he was trying to give him a chance to save face a little, on top of it all.</p>
<p>He didn't know what to do with that.  He was chopped to bits, he had a catheter shoved up in him, he was wearing part of his dinner, and he kinda thought this guy who was witnessing it all was alright.  It'd be so much easier if he was a shithead and he could dismiss him outright.</p>
<p>"You're doin' the thing people do.  When they feel bad for you, so they try and make it look like doin' somethin' basic is helpin' ‘em out.  I still see you," he repeated, voice a quiet mumble.  "Don't wanna play anymore.  Just wanna sleep.  Just stick something through the tube so I don't starve to death or whatever you gotta do.  Or fuck, don't.  Don't bloody matter to me."</p>
<p>Mako expected the pudding to be accepted but instead, Jamie nailed him with that causing the pudding to droop down until he sat it off to the side and he carefully sat down into his chair. Not attempting to hide his open staring before he rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>"Mate, I don't feel bad for you." He answered honestly, form leaning back to make himself comfortable. "'Ve seen blokes way worse than you. Burns all over, both legs gone. Cryin', screamin', dead." He shook his head a little. "Far as I figure, you're doin' pretty well for yourself. Got clean sheets an' food whenever ya want. Tv. Wifi. Why would I feel bad for a bloke that's got all that?" He tipped his head to the side. "Cause ya lost a leg an' arm? Fuck."</p>
<p>Jamie turned a scowl on him at that.  "...You know, fuck you," he rasped, voice small.  His mouth opened as if he might say more, but he just fell silent, slouching in his sheets.  He was goddamn miserable right now, and that was that.  It was all hitting.  He didn't care if other people suffered more.  He didn't care about the way his hospital gown stuck to him, or that his leg itched and there was nothing there to scratch.</p>
<p>He just sat there, looking away at the TV, trying to give a damn about what was happening on the screen.</p>
<p>Mako snorted at that. "I piss ya off?" He questioned, not bothering to keep to himself despite the clear vibes radiating off his patient. That determined stare on his charge rather than the screen illuminating the dim room. </p>
<p>"That's fine. You can be pissed at me. Doesn't change the fact that no matter what I do, you'll be mad. So.  Might as well change your clothes. No sense pissin' ya off after ya calm down."</p>
<p>Jamie slowly tore his eyes away from the TV, fixing Mako with a stubborn stare.  "...Yeah.  Fuck you, this sucks.  I get to be a bitch about it right now.  I get to think it sucks.  Just, toss me a gown or sommin', I'll figure it out my damn self," he mumbled.  "Feel like shit right now and just gonna take it out on your arse if you stick around."</p>
<p>"Never said you couldn't bitch. Was jus' sayin' I don't fuckin' feel bad for your ass." Mako shot back with a grumble, but he did stand up. Only to move over to the linen cabinet to look through gowns. "An' fuck. You can take it out on me, either way, you're changin'. Not goin' to have the mornin' nurse come in an' see ya all dirty. That'll look bad on me." He snagged one from the pile and moved to the edge of the bed. "So jus' cooperate. You can nap after or maybe eat your puddin'."</p>
<p>"Yeah, well fuck, what else am I gonna do," he muttered.  "Run away?  You're gonna do whatever you want," he mumbled.  "Just like every other fuckhead in this place."  For what it was worth, he seemed fairly compliant, just resting still on the bed, staring off to the side.</p>
<p>Mako paused instantly at that, the gown in his hands falling into a crumpled pile on the edge of the bed as he then swallowed and took a step back. Feeling..pretty damn horrible about that wording. He knew this was for the best and would make Jamie far more comfortable in the end, but wording it like that made him feel like he was doing something wrong. He didn't like that feeling and in the end, took a few steps back with a sigh. Not even bothering to say anything else as he retreated out of the room rather swiftly. </p>
<p>He would check on him later to see if he was able to change, but for right now Mako needed out. Leaving Jamie to his own devices, Mako set his sights on his work. Patient charts needed to be updated and he wanted to check to see if they were going to have any upcoming surgeries in the morning, if so he would call down and cancel breakfast for those poor souls. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie paused, brow lifting slightly as Mako backed off and left him alone.  Honestly, it was what he needed.  He wasn't doing well right now.  He was embarrassed and sad and just being a dick, but he frankly hadn't expected it to matter.  He expected whatever he said to just ping off the guy as if he hadn't bothered to speak at all.</p>
<p>That was how it usually was.  A few dirty looks, and then they proceeded regardless while ignoring him.  This guy... wasn't that.  </p>
<p>He was silent a moment, peering after him before he shifted to reach behind himself and try to work on that tie at the back of his gown.  But the fingers of his left hand were clumsy, and he was so, so fatigued.  Holding his arm up above his head to reach around and try felt like propping up lead.  A few tried with no progress, and he grunted with frustration, grabbing the front of the damn thing and just trying to pull it off over his head.</p>
<p>He managed to get it over his shorter arm, but then there was the problem of working out his head and arm without a second hand and-- well, suffice to say, it wasn't working out for him.</p>
<p>So he sat.  Tangled with his gown wadded up around his head and intact arm, hand hanging limply.  Fuck it.  This was his life now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Busying himself with work, it was quite sometime before Mako heard that raspy voice call out for him causing him to sigh and wander over to Jamie’s room. Peeling back the curtain to look inside and upon seeing that stuck form he quickly moved over to untie the gown with fluid movements. In a single second, Jamie was free and the soiled cloth was pulled off of him, Mako's gaze worried as he looked over his intact arm. Large fingers pressed to his wrist to check his radial pulse as he spoke to him quietly. </p>
<p>"Fuck, are ya alright? Numb any?" He rested a finger on his palm and grunted. "Squeeze for me? How long were ya like that?"</p>
<p>Jamie let his wrist lay limp in Mako's grip, damn glad for the help this time, shifting a little to try and nudge the sheets up to cover himself with his shorter arm.   It didn't have far to go thankfully, pulled just so without much effort.  "...S'fine, really," he grunted, nose wrinkling.  Felt weird having someone so worried about him managing to get himself tangled, but... well, fuck. </p>
<p>This time it felt okay to have someone come in and check on him.  This guy just seemed to actually give a damn in a way he hadn't encountered in places like this.  So, this time he tried a different tactic.  He squeezed when he directed him, eyes flicking up to his face.  "Just was like that a few minutes, I guess.  Figured I'd just get changed, but the tie wasn't.... yeah.  I couldn't get the tie."</p>
<p>"Fuckin' ties." Mako agreed, causing Jamie to snort and crack a grin. Fuck those ties. They could agree on that. Easing as Jamie squeezed his finger, Mako directed his arm to hover there as he snagged the clean gown and directed the limb through easily enough. Drawing the fabric up to Jamie's neck to help cover him up before he went about holding the armhole open for his blunted limb. It was respectful and Jamie took note of it. "Should've called me sooner. Ya might hate help, but shit. Already uncomfortable enough as is."</p>
<p> He watched him a moment before he puffed out a breath and shrugged a little.  "I wanted to do it on me own.  Thought maybe I could rest and finish the job.  Just... couldn't.  Fuckin' tired," he mumbled.</p>
<p>"Cause ya haven't eaten." Mako was sure to reply, carefully reaching out to direct his right arm through the hole enabling him to get his gown situated properly before meeting that amber gaze. "You need to eat. Bet if ya would have you could have done this real quick alone. Now lean forward a lil'. Need to tie this."</p>
<p>"Nah, nah, nah-- leave it," he said quickly, waving his hand.  "I might wanna get changed again.  This'll be easier.  I'll trade ya.  I'll stop bein' a bitch and try again with the food if you gimme this one.  Fair?"</p>
<p>Mako eyed him for a beat before shrugging and dropping the ties. "Fair." He leaned away and reached out to grab for that rolling table, the juice soaked tray was placed on the bedside desk next to the phone leaving only the cups of pudding and oranges as well as that baggie of carrots and the rest of his sub. "Want me to open anythin' for ya?"</p>
<p>He cracked a crooked grin.  "...Yeah, gimme that pudding, mate.  Life's short.  Dessert time.  I got a t-shirt with sommin' like that on it."  He reached out, making a grabby hand towards the pudding.  "Fuck though, how do ya do spoons and hold the thing-- fuck it, I'll just suck it out.  Like an oyster."</p>
<p>"Ya got a shirt with 'dessert time' on it?" He snorted and ripped off the plastic topper to the pudding before handing it over, only for his brows to lift a second later at the question and Jamie's answer to it. "...Have to tell ya, 's two gowns a day. Ya fuck this one up, you're jus' in sheets 'til tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Nah, nah, like.  Life's short, eat a wine mom before dessert, or sommin."  He waved a hand, before that hand was occupied with pudding and choices had to be made.  Talking with his hands was clearly the lowest priority.  A spoon was not happening.  So yep, he just lifted to his lips and slurped.  And miraculously, he didn't make too much of a mess, so far anyway.  "Two gowns though?  Seriously?  That'd look bad on ya pamphlet.  'Mercy hospital:  Fuck up too much, and you're gonna be naked.'"</p>
<p>Caught off guard, Mako turned his head to laugh. The sound originated deep in his gut as he patted the surface of it. "'S a good shirt." He nodded, eyeing Jamie as he slurped down the pudding. "An' 's not like people want to be here. You come because ya have to. Could say we even give ya tattoos durin' surgery an' blokes would still walk into the emergency department sayin' they shot themselves in the foot."</p>
<p>"...Fuck," he snickered, brows lifting.  "Where the hell is my tat, mate?!  Fuck gunshot wounds, I got two limbs off. I better have a sleeve on me cock that I just can't see yet.  I want it to be gaudy."  Slurp.  He got the pudding down without making a mess, licking down into the cup like a dog going after the dregs in a can of food.</p>
<p>"'S actually on the back of your neck." Mako hummed and held his hand out for the now empty cup once Jamie was satisfied licking that last bits of chocolate up. "Jus' a huge pair of tits with 'squeeze me' under 'em. Pretty classy if ya ask me."</p>
<p>He blinked, breaking out in cackling laughter at that. “The fuck, mate.  Now if I don’t have it, I’m gonna be disappointed.”  </p>
<p>"If ya don't then jus' think, you can get it once you're out of here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing to the food, he huffed a quiet breath, grin fading a little. He needed real food and he knew it. His stomach was unignorable. He glanced to Mako briefly, before clearing his throat. “Oi. Hogbert. Can ya help me a sec, though?  I can’t keep the bloody sandwich together. Too big. I’m all shaky and my left hand is stupid, to begin with. Just like maybe we can cut it up or somethin’?  I’m hungry as, mate.” </p>
<p>Mako hummed, also looking at the food as it was brought up. His brows knitted together before he looked back to Jamie and tipped his head to the side. </p>
<p>"Don't have a knife. Not sure what I can cut it with, want me to jus' hold it? Let ya take bites an' shit?"</p>
<p>Jamie blinked once before he broke out in cackling laughter. It was an honest sound, even if he was exhausted. “You know... sure. Why not. You’ll be the Disney princess, I’ll be the woodland creature. C’mon, let’s do this. But!”  He held up a finger. “You gotta sing. Complete the illusion. Elsewise it’ll just be weird.”</p>
<p>"Can't sing." Mako plucked the sub up and held it out for him expectantly, waiting for him to get a good bite of the sandwich. "Plus...wouldn't you be the princess an' 'm the critter gettin' ya ready for the ball or somethin'?"</p>
<p>“Nope. I’m eatin’ outta your hands, I am definitely the woodland critter in this story.” he snickered. Grabbing for the remote, he pushed the button to lift his bed to a higher angle, waiting for it to slowly buzz itself upwards. Reaching out, he pulled his hand a little closer as he snagged his bite. </p>
<p>A little sound of relief left him. Finally. Goddamn, he was beyond hungry at this point. He swallowed quickly before leaning in for another bite. If this was weird, he didn’t goddamn care.  “Ta,” he managed around his full mouth, a look of genuine gratitude cast up at Mako briefly.</p>
<p>"Hmmm. Fine. What animal are ya then?" Mako asked, quietly noting the look cast up to him as Jamie leaned in for another bite which he easily met halfway. Holding the sandwich still for him to munch on at his leisure where he shrugged off the thanks quickly. Not even acknowledging it as he waited for a response to his question.</p>
<p>“Rat,” he said without even skipping a beat. “Not a bloody question to it. 100% rat.”  One more bite was taken, he leaned back and closed his eyes, taking a second to rest and chew. </p>
<p>But like hell that meant he wasn’t talking still. He continued around his full mouth, body limp against the sheets. “Used to have some. Pets and all. Was gonna get another soon, but... fuck, least I don’t have to worry about the roommates takin care of ‘em while I’m here.”</p>
<p>Mako blinked a few times before laughing, his head shaking and ponytail bobbing with the force of it as he held that sub like some kind of underpaid butler. </p>
<p>"A rat? Not many blokes would like that comparison." He mumbled. "An' don't talk with food in your mouth. 'S rude."</p>
<p>Jamie snickered, eyes still closed as he took his rest for a minute, chewing and swallowing.  "Can't help it.  I got shit to say and I'm too hungry to stop.  But-- yeah!  Rats get a bad rap.  Underappreciated.  Just like me," he cackled.</p>
<p>His brows lifted slowly over his gaze at that rather honest answer, not at all expecting it. It was...strange to hear someone so blunt about this sort of thing and while Mako was used to people yelling about how hard they had it, this quieter admittance made him pause. </p>
<p>"...How long have ya kept rats?"</p>
<p>He shifted, eyes cracking open as he leaned in for one more bite, chewing with a grunt.  And of course, talking all the while.  "Oh... a few years or so?  I got my first when I moved out.  Couldn't have pets before that."</p>
<p>"Lucky ya got a place where ya can have pets," Mako replied by shoving that sandwich in against his lips to get him to eat a bit faster.</p>
<p>Jamie had been done, but... well, there the sandwich was.  He looked up, brows lifted, before he conceded to one last bite, waving his intact hand.  "M'good, can't-- that's enough," he grunted out around his mouthful, chewing.  "But yeah.  House.  Roommates," he managed.</p>
<p>Mako waited for that one last bite before placing the sandwich to the side on its plate. Satisfied with the amount Jamie had scarfed down, he dusted his hands off and moved to squirt out a dollop of foam. "Yeah? You live here long?"</p>
<p>“Yeah, mate. Me whole life,” he snickered, swallowing and flopping his head back. Fuck, just eating a little should not take it out of him like that.   “What about you?  I’ve answered like five questions now. Ya owe me a backlog,” came his groggy voice. </p>
<p>"Whole life? Fuck." Mako moved to pull the blankets up over Jamie, tucking him in firmly. "Should take a vacation." Stepping back he placed his hands on his hips, looking him over to ensure all was in order before a snort left him. "...How 'bout I answer 'em next time I see ya. Give ya some time to pick out five good ones."</p>
<p>"...Vacation.  Mate, that's just mean," he laughed quietly.  "Poor as, and what the hell would I do now?  Walking tour?  Go scuba diving, swim in circles?  You owe me another question for that one."  His voice was husky, fatigue sweeping over him as he eased in his bed.  "Maybe two."</p>
<p>"Maybe a rollercoaster. Can even get on first now. Fuck lines." Mako took the opportunity to adjust a few things, turning down the volume of the tv first before he adjusted the lights. Dimming them further before turning to leave. "Fine. Seven questions." </p>
<p>Mako paused at the curtain, peeling it back with a jingle where he froze for a beat before speaking up once more. </p>
<p>"Sleep easy, James."</p>
<p>Jamie cackled quietly at that, voice sluggish.  "...Yeah.  Okay.  One point there.  You get one point."  He was drifting by the time he said the last, but he heard it.  No one called him James, but... Hey.  This guy didn't know him, he didn't know that.  And frankly?  The sentiment, a little well wish was rare for him.</p>
<p>He'd take it.  It warmed him just a little, as he faded out and back into sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is taken directly from an RP with my Rat, and while a lot of this story is already written, it is just a matter of compiling it into something more readable. But I should be able to get the next chapter up soon if people are interested.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>